Weapon X: Generation II
by Katania N Luki
Summary: The answer to all your questions about the RogueBobby thing, and where did Katania go?
1. Chapter One: Birth and a new Begining

Disclaimer: We do not own or claim the "X-Men" characters and other related material. The title was a take from the book title 'Weapon X' About Wolverine, Hence this name.

Authors' Note: We created these characters to take a small break from our usual characters. Plus we are writing together, which is a change as well. We felt this project needed our collective minds and even more so creativity.

The scream was heard throughout the entire emergency room. Inside the room where it originated, doctors and nurses scurried around the woman lying on the table. A nurse was reading the stat sonogram. "Two heartbeats, doctor, she's having twins!"

Rory Moran managed a smile. She hadn't had the money or resources for care during her pregnancy so her child, or rather children were a great surprise. She hoped desperately that they were to term. The accident had launched her into labor and broken her water; it couldn't be undone. A kindly nurse wiped Rory's sweaty red hair back from her face.

"Doctor, they're both facing the wrong way, there's no possibly to deliver them naturally."

"Damn. Get consent and prepare for an emergency C-section!" the doctor ordered, quickly leaving to prepare for the sterility of an operation.

Rory managed a shaky scribble in place of her name on the consent form and they began scrubbing her bulging stomach with various disinfectants.

Anesthetics aside, Rory was beginning to feel tired and drained. Somehow, she knew something was going to go wrong. "Keep them-together...please," she begged the nearest nurse, "I-I have names...in my purse...just in case...please...keep them together..."

"Everything will be fine, Ms. Moran," the nurse assured, holding her hand.

"Just in case..." she trailed off, going limp.

"What happened, why is she totally under?" the doctor demanded.

"I have the right amounts, I'm sure," the anesthesiologist insisted.

The doctor swore horribly. "Bring her out of it, we've gotta get these babies out," he ordered, brandishing a scalpel.

The C-section went well, the full-term, healthy baby girls were retrieved but Rory Moran never awoke. The scalpel had nicked an artery and it was impossible to keep the blood in the dying woman's body.

The nurse Rory had spoken to went to the deceased mother's purse, finding a folded sheet of paper with two long lists: boys' and girls' names. The two at the top of the girl list were "Luki Raine" and "Katania Rose."

She wrote the two names in on the birth certificates on her clipboard. "You have the names?" a second nurse asked, coming up behind her.

"Yeah. How are the girls?"

The red head seems strong and healthy, perfectly fine..."

"And the brunette?"

"We're running more tests but it looks like severe calcium deficiency. If that's true then if she goes untreated, it could turn into osteoporosis very soon."

"And they have no choice but an orphanage since their mother died and the father is unknown."

It was a rhetorical question but it was answered anyway. "That's right."

"Send a note with them that they stay together, per their dying mother's wish."

The nurse sighed and went back to the room to tend to the infants.

8 years later

Luki awoke with her curtain of dark red hair in front of her face. She pushed it back and stretched.

Her heart leapt as she _didn't_ hit the familiar bundle next to her. "Tanny?" she mumbled, rolling over and feeling for her sister. Nothing. She sat bold upright and looked to Katania's own, less-used bed. Nothing. Still made from long ago even. "Tanny, Tanny, where are you?" Luki jumped out of bed, running down the aisle between the two rows of beds at the orphanage. "Tanny! Tanny, please?"

"Kie?" a familiar voice floated to Luki from a closed door.

Luki sighed in relief. It was the bathroom. "Tanny, you OK?"

The door opened and Katania came out, her long black hair in the frazzled bed head 'do. "I'm fine," she assured. "I had to go baf-room."

Luki hugged Katania, gently, having been told about her sister's condition several times and took her hand. Together they made their way back to the room slowly, Katania, with her limp from too many ankle injuries, setting the pace.

"So, Ms. Buckley, did you have anything specific in mind?" the director of the orphanage, Adrina Holmes, asked the young Native American woman in her office.

Chenoa Buckley shrugged. "I wanted to have a girl first. I figure same sex may be a little easier to raise."

"It says here that you're engaged," Holmes pointed out. "What does your fiancé think?"

"Oh, he'd have a daddy's girl, no doubt about it," Chenoa assured.

"Would you be interested in twins, Ms. Buckley?" the director asked. "She continued before Chenoa answered. "You see, we've had a particular set here since they were infants. They're eight now. We've had a hard time finding parents for them because they come as a par...and one has a certain bone disease, a child's form of osteoporosis. Oh, she's not hard to take care of, by any means. She's on no medication; she only needs...gentle handling."

"They don't sound bad. Can I meet them?"

Adrina smiled. "Of course."

Chenoa knew it was them before they were introduced. They sat at a table in the corner, just the two of them. The brunette seemed oddly hunched over, her thin frame covered in blue jeans and a t-shirt. She studied some of the pieces to a puzzle the redhead was working into place. The redhead seemed to be sitting up straighter than most.

"Girls," Adrina said to them as her and Chenoa approached. "I'd like you to meet Ms. Buckley. Chenoa, the redhead is Luki, the other, Katania."

As Chenoa knelt before the girls, Adrina smiled to herself. Since she'd become the director over four years ago, she'd made it her personal mission to get that clingy redhead and her sickly sister out of there. She believed she'd finally succeeded.


	2. Chapter Two: Fucking Mutants

When the girls first met Ron Buckley, they liked him. He was careful with Katania and good to them both.

Chenoa and Ron were married and things were fine for a while. Then Ron lost his job. He began filling the time with alcohol and things steadily went downhill.

There was no party on their tenth birthday. They hid in their room when they heard Ron come home, clinging to each other in fear. They could hear Ron and Chenoa arguing downstairs. "I heard about it on the news, there's these _mutants_ all over the world. That little hunched over rodent has _got_ to be one so if she is, soy's her sister!"

"Ron, think about what you're saying-"

"Get the hell out of my way, bitch!" he yelled and the girls flinched when they heard the loud _smack_.

Katania started crying and Luki put her hand over her sister's mouth, tears streaming down her own face. It had always been Luki and Chenoa that Ron had taken his drunken rage out on but now it didn't sound like he'd care at all at that point.

They tried to snuggle further into their hiding spot as Ron threw the door open. But he knew their spots by now. After a thorough search of the closet, he pulled the bed away from the wall, revealing the two ten year olds. "Tanny, run!" Luki urged as the clambered up.

But Katania's limping hobble didn't get her very far. Ron grabbed her arm and jerked her back and against the wall, a sickening CRACK filling the air. Katania's arm was bent at an odd angle and she clutched it to her, sobbing uncontrollably. Luki jumped at Ron, hitting him in the stomach but not doing a lot of good. He backhanded her across the face, the force of the blow spinning her around. When she fell, her head cracked on the bed frame and she lay still.

"Fucking mutants," Ron spat as he walked out of the room and slammed the door. Katania heard the sound of the lock click.

Luki was surprised that her head didn't hurt when she woke up. She rubbed her face carefully, feeling for a tender spot; there was none.

She looked and saw Katania nearby. She held her arm and stared out to space, her tears spent. "Tanny..." Luki crawled over to her.

"It hurts, Kie," she croaked.

"Let me see," she urged.

Katania held her arm out.

"We have to straighten it, OK?"

Katania nodded, biting her lip. Luki held one part and moved the other into place. Katania grunted, tasting blood from her lip.

Luki put her hands over the break. "I'm sorry, Tanny, I shouldn't have let him do this."

Katania managed a slight smile. "It's not your fault. I'll be fine."

Luki didn't feel that way. She wished with all her heart that she had been able to stop Ron, she wished that Katania hadn't broken her arm, that it was healed and whole. "Luki…" Katania breathed.

"What?" Katania breathed.

"What?" Luki asked, rubbing tears from her face.

Katania took her arm, moving it and twiddling her fingers. "It doesn't hurt. I-I think it's not broke any more."

"But…how?"

"You did it, Kie," Katania said. "I-I could feel it."

"Good. I'll make sure you're never hurt again," Luki promised.

They climbed onto their bed and fell asleep, huddled together.

The next day Chenoa was able to slip some bread and food under the door for them.

But she could do nothing about Ron who came home in another rage. He "separated the freaks," locking Luki in a closet and "taking care" of Katania in the room.

When he left, she lay in agony on the floor, unable to move. Even breathing caused almost too much pain to continue. Finally her world went dark and she slipped into a painless sleep.

Katania woke up feeling…weird. She'd never felt this way before. For the first tie in her life, she didn't feel any kind of pain, not the ache in her joints, not old breaks giving her hell, nothing.

From the glare of the sun she guessed it was midday. She climbed to her feet and stood up straight, not feeling any of the pain that had made her hunch over all the time. She felt…_strong_. But she was also _so_ hungry.

She tried to open the door but it was locked tight. But her window…

She pushed it open, climbing onto the roof right outside. The next window over was to Ron and Chenoa's room. Chenoa was at work and Ron was out filling out applications so it looked like he was trying to find a new job.

But their window was shut tight. Katania ran back to her room and pulled out a plastic box full of arts and crafts supplies Chenoa had bought the girls a long time ago. Katania retrieved a long sharp pair of scissors and ran back to the window. She used the handle to break the glass and was able to cut a hole in the screen big enough to crawl through. The master bedroom door was wide open.

Luki sat in the closet, her chin resting on her knees. "Kie! Kie?"

"Tanny, in here!" Luki yelled, jumping to her feet and pounding on the door.

The lock clicked and the door opened, Katania smiling. "Com on. Race you to the kitchen."

And she took off, actually running down the hall and the stairs. "Tanny…how?"

"I think _I_ did it this time!" Katania grinned as they went into the kitchen. "I'm so _hungry_ though!"

Katania went to the fridge. Milk…she needed milk…and peanut butter…a box of cereal sounded good too. Luki sat back and watched Katania drink half a gallon of milk that she probably wouldn't have been able to lift the day before. She dropped the empty carton, grabbed a jar of peanut butter and began eating it by the tablespoonfuls, managing to eat a few bananas during the process.

She'd slowed down by the time she reached the brand new box of Cheerios. Her body ate up the food as quickly as she packed it away, replenishing the energy it had used to repair her weak, broken body.

Amused, Luki munched on some bagels while she watched her sister cram mouthfuls of dry cereal into her mouth, pausing occasionally to take long drinks from a second gallon of milk. "So…what do we do now?" Luki asked. "Ron won't be happy with what you've done."

Katania swallowed a mouthful of Cheerios. "We'll run away. We're both strong now, we'll make it."

Luki nodded. It sounded like a good idea. Then they heard the car pull up and Ron climbing out, heading for the house. "Let's go," Luki said, climbing off the counter and pulling her sister. Katania dropped the cereal box and trailed after her.

They had to pass through the living room to reach the back door. Ron saw them just as he opened the door. "Hey!"

He leapt across the room and managed to grab Katania, dragging her back by the back of her shirt. He grabbed her shirt front and prepared for a backhand. Right as he swung, Katania threw her hands up in defense, a dull ache in her wrists and elbows.

Ron suddenly cried out, releasing her. She slowly lowered her arms and gasped. Four forward swept bone blades had slid from either wrist and elbow, one on each, curving over her hands and forearms. Ron was hunched over his bleeding hand. "I was right! You are one of those freak mutants!"

Fueled on anger and a ten-year-old's sense of he-did-it-to-me-so-I-can-do-it-to-him, Katania leapt at Ron, punching him in the stomach, the same way Luki had a few nights before. Only Katania's hits were more lethal and Ron, completely caught off guard by the child, could do nothing. "Katania!" Luki suddenly cried, her voice frightened. She'd only watched until that point but now Ron's blood was everywhere. "This is bad! You hurt him, we'll be in trouble!"

"Let's go," Katania said instead.

The two ran out of the front door and down the front walk. They were promptly picked up by men coming from a van that had pulled in shortly after Ron.

"Why does that one have blood on her?" Cutler asked, pointing to the brunette.

"She's not injured anywhere," the medical technician replied, looking her over.

A man came out of the house. "Sir, we found Buckley, he's seriously injured around his abdomen…but alive."

"Call paramedics anonymously and let's get out of here," Cutler ordered. He lifted the brunette's chin and she glared at him with angry defiant blue eyes. "I think this little hellcat just volunteered for the adamantium bonding process."

The twins were in two separate rooms but the one-way glass spread between both. William Stryker stood with his hands clasped behind his back, studying the two. The brunette was a spitting image of the original Weapon X. And from the details Cutler had given him, she took after him in more than one way.

Stryker heard the door open behind him. "Yes?" he asked curtly.

"Sir, the tests are back," one of his head researchers told him. Stryker held out his hand and the man gave him a pack of papers.

"You can leave," Stryker said, turning his attention to the papers.

Stryker was somewhat disappointed at the findings. At first, he was thrilled when he flipped through the x-rays. The one called Katania had bone growths contained in her forearms, upper arms and lower legs. Unlike original Weapon X, hers were more like regular blades instead of claws. Captured at such a young age, she could be manipulated far easier and more completely than her predecessor ever could. Luki's skeletal appearance was far less impressive.

Then he flipped to the blood work. Katania's mutant healing ability extended only as far as fighting diseases, correcting imperfections and healing relatively minor wounds. But Luki…not only would she be likely to recover from anything from bullet wounds to evisceration but she could transfer that healing ability to others at will.

Stryker's mind raced. He'd hoped that one would be sufficient for the "next generation" of Weapon X. But these two appeared more symbiotic than independent. His mind shifted track. Two super-weapons, functioning as one, completely under his control. The idea had promise.

Katania awoke tied to a cold metal table, her clothes gone. She tried to move but her legs and arms wouldn't work. She couldn't even more her head from side to side..._nothing_ seemed to work. "She's awake, I hope the muscle paralyzer is working," someone said nearby.

"We have to have her hooked up to a continuous feed, her body takes it like Wolverine's did. But it _is_ working," another voice assured.

"That's interesting. Is the other one here?"

A door opened and Katania heard a familiar voice. It was Luki. _Kie, help me, I can't move!_ She wanted to say, but her mouth wouldn't work. "Tanny!" Luki cried.

"Hold her," the first voice ordered. "First stage of experiment one will begin."

Katania looked up as men in white lab coats surrounded her, wickedly sharp scalpels in their hands. "Heart rate is increasing," a new voice said.

"It's expected," the one in charge replied, unworried. "Continue."

The men lowered their scalpels and Katania felt them bite her flesh everywhere: cheeks, neck, arms, torso, abdomen, legs, and feet. She wanted to cry, sob, scream in agony but was unable. Finally they stopped. A soothing feeling spread over her and she wanted to sigh in relief; the wounds were closed. "Not even a trace of scar tissue. Amazing. Begin the next stage."

The scalpels cut deeper this time, ripping through muscle and scratching bone. Even the ability to squirm, more just a little would have helped. Biting her lip would have been good also but she may not have had a lip afterwards.

It took longer for those wounds to heal but they did. Next came large weights. She could hear Luki crying, sobbing aloud as Katania's arms and legs were shattered, ribs were cracked and fingers broken.

"Sir, permission to give her _something_, she's only ten. We don't know what this amount of pain could do to her."

"Denied. Painkillers could slow the healing process and we won't know the true time."

Stars and spots were dancing across Katania's fading line of vision. She lay in agony for what seemed like hours, not wanting to heal now, knowing that something worse would be next. "That time is insufficient," her main torturer stated after an x-ray three hours later confirmed that her bones were whole again. "Judge the time of a clean break."

Someone took her foot and twisted painfully. A half hour later the pain subsided. "Somewhat better," he said but not happily. "On to the last stage."

"No more, no more, please, please, no more!" Katania felt a little better that Luki was begging for her, voicing what she couldn't.

It wasn't long before she was beyond pain, beyond any feeling. The warm, ropy feeling running over her sides made her want to throw up but not even her gag reflex worked. Voices and vision began to blur, fading out. Although it wasn't gradually coming back like it had before. "Dammit, we're gonna lose her. Her body's shutting down, it's not healing at the same rate!"


	3. Chapter Three: Freedom at last

Stryker looked at the sobbing girl. He grabbed a handful of her thick red hair. "Heal your sister, girl," he growled and shoved her toward the table.

Attempting to slow her hiccupping breath, Luki put her hands on the side of the mess that was her sister's abdomen. She didn't' know the technical name for all the lumps and bumps but decided that since they normally weren't visible, it wasn't good that you could seen them. "I-I'm h-h-here, T-Tanny," she stammered. "I n-need you,

please don't-go."

Katania's vision suddenly cleared, her hearing sharpened. Luki stood over her. Katania desperately wanted to hug her but then Luki was suddenly pulled away. Luki stumbled and her knees gave out, weak from more healing than she'd ever done.

That's enough. Get them out of here," Stryker ordered.

Their "training" started the next day. The first half of the day was spent in the beginnings of brainwashing techniques that Stryker himself had developed. By the end of the program the two would be blindly loyal to the cause and do whatever they were bidden.

There was a break where they were allowed to eat then they began the first stages of combat training, mainly building stamina and some mild strength training. They were allowed to be together at night and they decided they would take what they needed and ignore the rest. They made plans to stay faithful to each other, not whatever they were brainwashed into.

They were never given an extensive amount of time together again. Later they learned that surveillance and microphones had picked up their whispered plans. They saw each other only during relevant training and mission simulations. Luki honed her healing ability and could simply call on it when necessary, not beg for it.

They learned to be irrelevant to each other, especially in a part of their training where they were both taught to take the pain of torture in case there were ever caught. That part of their training seemed to snap something deep in Luki and she began advancing quicker in her combat classes, though not nearly as fast as Katania went through them. In combat, Luki had more of a blind, angry rage, where she'd attack anything, anywhere. Katania was cruel and brutal but making in clear that she had defeated her foe completely and utterly.

When Stryker was convinced that the twins were completely under his control, he began giving them knowledge. Katania seemed to pick up quicker on personal things, Excelling in things like different languages, and psychology. Luki was more technically minded, reading math equations and computer data as easily as books.

For ten years, their long days were filled with combat, teaching and brainwashing. Or so Stryker though. The twins were able to give each other silent messages whenever they did see each other. A slight wink, the barest nod, a meaningful look.

They knew the other had changed just because they felt themselves change. But they still had each other and they knew it. Let Stryker keep the illusion of what he called the "New Generation of Weapon X," his precious warrior Hellcat and his genius Wild Thing as he'd dubbed their codenames.

When the time came, they would leave. That time was quickly approaching. They'd decided that Katania was ready for the adamantium bonding process. The day of the procedure, Katania was back on the metal table, Luki standing nearby, in case something went wrong. Probe after probe was pushed into Katania's, once again, paralyzed body. Except this time Katania was unconscious, floating in a vat of viscous green liquid.

The first things pushed in her body were millions of micro bots, each seeking out the pores in Katania's bones, covering them and taking over the process of sending blood into the body.

Then the adamantium. Boiling silver liquid pumped through the various feeds, into her body. They had to keep the feed at a relatively slow rate to Katania's own healing power could keep up with it.

When the process was finished, Katania was sent out and Luki was prepared. When she was unconscious, the micro bots went first. Then the adamantium. As soon as they started, they knew something was wrong. It wasn't clinging to her bones like it should have, it was...disappearing. "My God...she's _digesting_ the adamantium, even quicker than Wolverine did! Sir, I can't promise we'll have enough to coat her skeleton."

"Do what you can. We'll have to procure more adamantium and finish the process later."

But the process wasn't able to finish. By the time the feeds ran dry, not an ounce of the metal had stayed in Luki's body. They removed her from the operating room and took her to recovery.

Katania sat, sweating hard in the briefing room. She'd just come from physical training, to adjust her to her new qualities. It was harder than normal despite chemically enhanced muscles.

On the overhead was a set of floor plans which she quickly stored in her memory. They were schematics of a very large building. "Its cover name is Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. Your main job will be to protect the troops. They'll do most of the hard work," the briefing officer explained. "Your base orders are to protect the troops but kill no children."

Katania narrowed her eyes. "Children..."

"It's an extraction mission," he clarified. "This is a mansion full of mutants, which is why we're sending you two. You will help the troops in capturing some of the children. Understood?"

"Yes," Katania replied, no surfacing hints of the thoughts running through her mind.

After going over the finer points of the mission, Katania was escorted back to her room. Luki was being led to the briefing room. As they passed, they locked eyes and Katania gave her a slight nod.

At that time, Luki wasn't sure what the gesture was for but she knew something was going to happen..._soon_.

Luki had barely been seated in the briefing room when the alarms sounded all over the compound and emergency lock-down was automatically enabled, several locks clicked into place on the door.

The briefing officer grabbed a hidden shotgun from under a ledge, preparing for anything. Still the shiny blades that slide through either side of the steel door was a surprise. They slid up, slicing locks and hinges as easily as a hot knife through butter. There was an almighty BANG and the door fell inward.

The briefing officer raised his shotgun at Katania, poised in the doorway but never got further than that.

Luki ripped the shotgun away and slammed the butt into his temple. Katania and Luki grasped hands. "I'll explain later," Katania promised.

"God, I sure hope so," Luki said. "It better be worth it, there're far better ways to stage an escape than this."

"Hey, give me a break, I had to think fast."

Luki clapped Katania on the back, stepping over the door. "Leave that job to the ones who can do it, sweetheart."

Katania trailed after Luki, sneeringly mocking her.

The twins cut a bloody path out of the compound, escaping into the sweltering heat of Death Valley. They ran for miles, managing to hide from or destroy any parties sent out after them.

Katania chose the direction and they set off at a brisk jog, heading east. "So you gonna tell me what this is about?" Luki asked.

"Our mission," Katania replied. "They wanted us to go to a school for mutant children and help kidnap some of them."

"At least it was worth it."

Stryker watched the surveillance tapes of the twins' first candid reaction in ten years. "It's as if nothing happened," he mused. "They just picked up where they left off."

He filled the information away to use on future experiments.


	4. Chapter Four: Time for Introductions

By the time they made it out of Death Valley, they decided they knew how the desert got its name. They were both in their combat gear, meaning vests of armor which they discarded almost immediately, black t-shirts, cargo pants and combat boots. They'd stripped the t-shirts, leaving the black sports bra and dog tags they'd received their first day of training.

On the edge of the valley, they found a road and walked along the side. It wasn't long before a van with a handful of teenagers pulled up. "Where you ladies headed?" the driver asked.

The two exchanged looks. "New York," Katania offered.

"You're a long way from there. Tell you what, we're heading back to North Carolina from a cross country trip. We'll take you that far."

"How long will it take?" Luki asked.

"Well, we're just switching off drivers, we'll be there by a little later than this time tomorrow."

"That'll work," Luki said and the two climbed into the van.

In North Carolina, the teenagers dropped the twins off at a truck stop. It didn't' take long for them to find another ride heading to New York and, more specifically, passing through Westchester.

She dropped them off at another truck stop and the two were able to find a phonebook with a map. Katania pinpointed where the mansion was and they left again, not bothering with another ride.

Xavier felt the foreign minds as soon as they entered the mansion. They were defensive but not hostile. They had good intentions and carried a warning. "Professor?" Bobby Drake asked when the older man was silent for a while.

"Yes. Class is dismissed for the day. Bobby, there are two young women in the front hall, would you please escort them up here?"

Bobby nodded. "Sure."

He jogged down the stairs and, sure enough, two people he had never seen were standing in the hall, looking around. They wore identical black t-shirts, cargo pants and boots. "Are you two looking for Professor Xavier?" he asked.

The brunette looked at him, her silvery eyes making him uneasy. "Who are you?"

"Bobby Drake. The Professor wanted me to show you to his office."

The redhead raised her eyebrows. "Well then...show away."

They headed up the stairs and to a set of double doors. Bobby pushed them open and held them for the two. "Thank you, Bobby. Please, go collect the rest of the X-Men and have them meet here," Xavier said.

Bobby glanced over to Luki. "Uh, yeah, sure."

He closed the door on the way out. Xavier sat back in his wheelchair, studying the two. "I believe introductions are in order. I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

"I'm Luki, that's my sister Katania," the redhead said, motioning to the pacing brunette.

"Please, have a seat," Xavier said, motioning to some chairs in front of his desk.

Luki took up the offer but Katania simply stopped pacing and stood near the vacant chair. "Now from my understanding, you bring a warning," Xavier said.

"Well, would you like the nutshell version or extended?" Luki asked.

"Let's begin with nutshell."

"Sometime in the near future, a lot of troops are going to storm this place in an attempt to kidnap several of your kids," she explained. "We were originally part of that team."

"And what might I ask, caused you to have a change of heart?" Xavier inquired.

"We know first hand what they do to mutant children," Katania said darkly.

"Do you know when it's supposed to happen."

"When they briefed me, the projected date was tomorrow. But now that they know we've escaped and that their brainwashing attempts failed, they'll know we came here. They won't do it at a time we expect," Katania pointed out.

Suddenly, Katania jumped into a spinning wheel kick, the heel of her combat boot solidly connecting with the jaw of the man who'd com up behind her. He staggered back against the wall and suddenly found her boot under his chin. "Give it back," she demanded.

Gagging, he held up a silver handled pocket knife she'd convinced one of the teenagers to give her. She grabbed it from his hand but didn't move. She flipped it open and leaned close. "Try to steal anything from me again and I swear, I'll castrate you with whatever you try to take."

"Fair enough," he rasped and took a big breath when she pulled her boot away. He rubbed his neck. "Gambit don't wanna play with you no more, Cher, you're too rough."

Xavier took a relaxing breath as Katania slid the knife into her back pocket. "Gambit, this is Katania and Luki," he introduced. "Girls, this is Remy Lebeau, commonly referred to as Gambit."

He was cocky, arrogant and grated Katania's nerves in an almost irrational way. His auburn hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a few strands hanging around his face. His eyes were all black with red pupils but they seemed anything but creepy on him. His impressive upper body was shown by his snug black t-shirt and he wore blue jeans over long legs.

She curled her lip at the Professor's introduction, glaring at "Gambit." The door opened and another man walked into the office. He was as tall as Gambit but looked to be at least twenty years older. His black hair was in an odd style and his blue eyes were bored. His entire being exuded confidence. "Hey, Prof, Fridge said you wanted something. Who are they?" he asked, seeing the girls. Something about them struck him as _very_ odd.

"I'm Luki, that's my twin sister Katania."

"Twins, huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'd be checking with your mom to make sure you weren't swapped."

"Our mother died when we were born," Katania growled.

"Ah. And let me guess, your father was a deadbeat that never paid child support."

"You _asshole_-"

"Katania," Luki said warningly, jumping up and holding her sister back. "We're guests. Etiquette demands that we _don't_ eviscerate our hosts."

"That's right, you keep her in check," he said sarcastically.

This time it was Luki's turn to glare at him, disbelieving. "You think this is a joke?"

"Logan," Xavier said warningly.

"I do, you're acting like this _girl_ is a threat," Logan snapped.

Katania laughed a little. "Ooh, I'll show you a threat..."

SHINK

Adamantium honed blades sprung from her wrists and elbows. "Impressive."

SNIKT

"I recognize the craftsmanship," Logan commented, holding up his own hand. Three identical adamantium claws extended from the spaces between his knuckles.

"All right, you two, that will be quite enough," Xavier said firmly.

Next to enter were both a man and a woman; the man was of average height, with dark hair and wore dark red lensed sunglasses. His attire included a leather jacket, t-shirt and jeans. The woman with him had brilliant red hair and pail skin. She was tall and had on long black pants with a white blouse.

"You called for us?" The man asked.

"Yes," Xavier returned, "I wanted you to meet our new guests, Luki and Katania. "Ladies this is Scott Summers, also known as 'Cyclops' and Jean Grey"

Scott nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," Jean said looking the girls over for a moment and finding an amazing familiarity with Katania as if she knew her.

"And last but certainly not least," Xavier waited a moment for the final person entered the room. The young was of a medium height and her long straight hair was white, "Ororo Munroe also known as 'Storm'"

Storm entered the room and upon hearing her name she looked around a moment in question.

"Aurora, this is Luki and Katania," Xavier introduced again.


	5. Chapter Four: Adjusting

Author's Note: Hey all, it's Katania. I've been letting Luki do all the managerial stuff since she's the one with a computer but I thought I'd put something in. For Winter Darkmoon: wow, I was really ready to rip into you when I read the reviews but then I noticed a compliment embedded in there too and I completely revised it. Luki did change it right after she received the first review though, it probably just didn't have time to change by the time you read it. And we haven't really decided where or whether or not to use Rogue so that's not really an issue at this point.

Jinxeh: Dude, you seem awesome. You're probably the one I've heard most about since Luki describes you as "one of our loyal readers."

And that's all from me. Take care guys, I'll see you later.

After all the X-Men were briefed on the soon to be situation they all went to do their own little things. Professor Xavier asked that Gambit show the girls to their new rooms.

As they walked down the hall Luki inquired a few things, "So, is this actually a school?" Her voice carried a little concern for the children, "Or is it more like a 'camp'?"

Gambit looked at her in confusion for a moment, "What you mean?"

Luki raised her eyebrow in a questioning look, wondering how someone who lives in a school could not have learned the appropriate use of the word 'do.'

"She means, are they free to come and go? Are they learning for school purposes or military?" Katania jumped in, impatient at her sister's pause. "Are they being trained to be fighters, forced to live here?"

Gambit was a little surprised at the question, "The students here are here by choice, no one force 'dem to be here. Dey here cuz they wanna be."

Both girls showed a slight smile of relief not letting it show too much. They were happy to know that the kids were not prisoners.

"Dis your room," Gambit said stretching out his arm to a now open door, gesturing to Luki "Make yourself at home."

Luki stayed in her room while Katania and Gambit went next door. "And yours, Cher," he said, grinning and holding the door open for her.

"You're kinda weird, you know that?" she asked, strolling by him into the room.

"We all have our little quirks," he admitted. "What's yours?"

"I have a couple. And none of them are any of your business," she said in a very final way.

"I'd like to make dem my business," he said, letting the door close.

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "No, you want to get in my pants. You don't care anything about my 'little quirks' at least not how everyone else defines them."

Amused, Gambit leaned against the dresser. "And what makes you say that?"

She gave him a withering glare. "I was raised in a military compound, not a nursery. I'm not _that_ sheltered. Besides, I have the equivalent of a master's in general psychology so don't try any of the mind games."

"Well, how 'bout we set up a date, Doc, and I let you psychoanalyze me," he said, grinning suggestively.

"You can go away now," she said, disgusted.

"How 'bout _I _psychoanalyze you," he said instead, coming up behind her. "You like me but since I made one mistake, you don't want anyone else to know that you do. You also view caring about someone as a weakness. But I'll still be around when you come to your senses. Sleep tight, cher."

With that, he turned and walked out of the room. Katania grabbed on of the pillows off the bed and threw it at the closing door, causing it to slam. "Asshole thinks he knows so much," she growled, sitting on the bed and flopping back.

What bugged her the most was that somewhere inside, she knew he was right.

Luki examined the room, noting its remarkable size and comfortable look. It felt almost alien to look at.

Now they were accustomed to sleeping in the cold dark cell like rooms that each had slept in. It would be an adjustment for each,

Katania walked in quietly having been shown her own room, she stopped next to her sister and looked at her.

Luki smiled, "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

Katania nodded in agreement, "Things haven't been this good in a long time."

"I meant you and me, together again."

"I know," Katania turned and hugged her sister, "I missed you Kie."

"I missed you too Tanny."

Luki looked around the courtyard, children were playing ball, skipping jump ropes, laughing and having fun. A tear of regret ran down her face and was quickly wiped away. All the things she had been denied her whole life were right there within her grasp now. But she did not reach for it, she could not touch that innocent happiness that is born to children, and was taken from her and her sister since they could walk.

She cleared it from her mind; it was among the much less important things on her agenda. The thing she wanted to do now was finding somewhere to eat. Food was scarce in the desert and teenagers rarely have much money, or food for that matter.

She began to head back inside the school when she heard the children get quiet. She turned seeing why; a boy lay on the ground holding his temple from which blood began to flow. She walked towards the gathering group.

"Let me through," Luki said trying to get to the boy. Finally she reached the center of the group and as she leaned down a few of the children stepped away from her. She looked the boy in the eyes to makes sure he wasn't about to pass out on her. Examining the wound she pressed two fingers to the gash, within moments the wound had disappeared not even leaving a trace of a scar behind. As if the gash had never been there to begin with.

As she stood up she saw Bobby Drake watching her.

"That was pretty cool what you did over there," he said motioning for her to walk with him, "are you finding everything all right?"

"Well I have one question," Luki smiled, "Where does one go when seeking nourishment?"

Bobby smiled at her question and the manor in which she asked, "This way, follow me."

Luki followed him to the cafeteria and after acquiring some 'nourishment' sat down at one of the tables.

"So, you know my name," Bobby said, "but I don't know yours."

"I am called several things," Luki answered, "Among them are Luki, which I am most commonly called, my code name is Wild Thing. My sister calls me Kie, and other then that I have been called several other names that are not usually appropriate."

"Can I call you Luki?" Bobby asked mused at her range of aliases.

Luki nodded as she chewed her food. She swallowed her mouthful and commented, "You know, this is a great improvement to the government issued slop they made us eat."

"They?" Bobby asked

Luki summed up her life for him as she finished eating.

Bobby began to show Luki around the school, and even showed off his powers of ice a little. Showed her where Xavier trained new mutants to control their power and even the Danger Room

Xavier watched Logan as he paced the office, "Logan, would you like to have a seat or would you prefer to wear a hole in the carpet?"

Logan glared at the Professor, "You know."

Xavier nodded, "Indeed," He wheeled his chair around the desk. "Katania is the spitting image of you, and her sister I assume looks just like her mother?"

Logan remained silent thinking back to those few days 21 years ago that he'd spent with Rory. The truth was that if he didn't know better he'd have mistake Luki for her mother. She had the same deep green eyes and dark red hair, even the same calming voice and cool temper.

Katania was her opposite with black hair, silver eyes, and a fiery temper to match even Logan's. He smirked. "You could say that."

"Will you tell them?"

"Not yet," Logan said, scratching the back of his head.

"They're very intelligent. If you don't tell them, they'll figure it out. Soon," Xavier pointed out.

"Hell, it wouldn't surprise me if they already knew," Logan admitted. "Still…I'd rather not say anything. If they know, they know. I just don't want to disappoint them, I mean, I'm no father."

"You'll have to confront them about it eventually, Logan, or they'll confront you."

"I'll deal with it when the time comes," he said. "But for now, don't say anything to them about it."

The next day, the Professor gave the girls a rather large sum of money in the form of their own bank accounts. It was explained that all the children were given a certain amount of money out right to help them get settled in their rooms. The teachers or "X-Men" were also given a salary along with room and board for the help they did.

Logan grudgingly accepted to drive them downtown and drop them off, then proceeded to tell them he'd be in a nearby bar and to call him when they were done. They looked around for things together but eventually went their own ways.

Katania ended up in the electronic section and spent a large part of her money there. Next was the clothing department, something she'd never really thought about before. As she was walking down the street, looking around for Luki, a small, out of the way shop caught her eye. It had graffiti like artwork all over the large front windows and the name "Original Skin" was amid the artwork. Curious, she went inside. And then a man like she'd never seen came out of a back room. There were drawings all over his skin, his arms, legs even his neck. "Hey, can I do something for you?"

"Um, this may sound kinda weird, but what does this place do?" she asked.

"We're just a tattoo and piercing place," he shrugged. "If you want ink or holes punched, you know."

"Tattoos…?"

"Man, where have you grown up, under a rock?"

She thought back to the underground military compound. "Something like that."

"OK, well, a tattoo is a picture drawn in your skin, the ink pushed in far enough so that your skin heals over it. You can get some cutesy fake decals but nothing's like the permanent real thing," he explained.

"It's permanent?" she asked, wearily.

"Yeah, unless you get like laser surgery or something."

Katania thought about it for a few seconds. She didn't have any scars whatsoever, it was impossible for her to get them. Something like this could give her some kind of identity. Where scars told a story, obviously so could tattoos. "What do most people get tattoos for?" she asked.

"Well, some do it because the design looks good, they do it for symbols that mean something to them, sometimes dates, memorial stuff, their parents…use your imagination," he shrugged. "I can put anything on you."

"I'd like to do something for my parents, then," she said thoughtfully.

"Excellent, did you have something in mind?" he asked, pulling out a sketchpad.

"Yeah, actually…"

Luki walked around the building structures for awhile before stepping into a bookstore. She walked around for a short time picking and choosing books about science, mathematics, computers, and combat. When she was satisfied with her small collection of books she checked out.

She wondered around a little longer and found the computers department of a department store. She examined each of the desktops and decided she wanted something to take with her everywhere . She bought a notebook, some software and a few other things from electronics department.

Then as if a realization she noted that she only had one single set of clothes, and it was more like a uniform.

"Excuse me Ma'am," Luki approached a woman, "could you tell me where I could find more appropriate garments?"

Luki was escorted to the clothing area, the woman said a lot of things about something she called 'fashion' but the clothes she showed Luki didn't not look at all comfortable or for that matter very practical.

The woman walked her to some bras and asked her size.

This was different, "Size? I don't understand."

"Like, how big are your breasts?"

"I...I'm not sure," Luki answered.

The woman smiled and pulled out a tailor's measuring tape, "put your arms up," she instructed, she measured around Luki's chest and then her bust line. "Are you wearing a sport's bra?" She asked so that she could add the extra room to the measurement.

Luki nodded.

The woman disappeared and returned shortly after with several bras in hand. She pushed Luki towards the fitting rooms.

Luki put the bra on, it felt strange to her. After awhile the woman came and tapped on the door.

"Miss?" she asked, "Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah," she opened the door, "it feels like they're going to fall out."

The woman seemed surprised to see Luki standing in the doorway in nothing but the bra and cargos. "Uh, Miss I think that's kinda how it's supposed to look."

Katania was unpacking her new stuff in her room, setting up the TV, VCR, DVD player and stereo system. The door suddenly opened while she was reaching behind the entertainment center to hook up the various cords. A low whistle brought her back up and she craned her neck around. Gambit stood in the doorway, wearing his leather X-Men suit, obviously on the way to a practice session. "You really made out, cher," he said, sounding impressed. "What all you got here?"

She stood up straight, took a step and tripped over some loose packaging. Gambit was immediately there and caught her. She pushed away from him. "What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I heard something inside, wanted to make sure you were alright," he shrugged. He saw an open bag on the bed, the outline of DVD cases visible. "Well, well, what have we here…"

"Look, just get out," she said, pushing him back.

He darted around her, grabbed the bag and vaulted over the bed. "Let's see what we have in de Hellcat's DVD collection. I'm guessing 'Nightmare on Elm Street,' 'The Exorcist,' Friday the Thirteenth,' Texas Chainsaw Massacre'…What is dis?"

"Gambit, give them back!" she yelled, going after him. He held out his hand, holding her back while he looked through them.

"'Mulan,' 'Aladdin,' 'Cinderella,' 'The Rescuers…' What is all dis?"

Katania huffed and crossed her arms. "Look, I haven't even watched them yet, I have no idea what they're about," she argued.

"Yeah but some of dem are a little obvious," he said, holding up the Bambi case.

"You know, samurais write all these wonderful fluttery haiku's and no one gives them grief but I want to watch a few Disney movies and I get made fun of?"

"Gambit would have made fun of de samurais too, cher, don't feel bad," he snickered.

"Don't you have training or something to do?" she asked wearily.

"Look, I like some of these movies, how 'bout we watch some of dem sometime?"

Luki looked at the test, "You've got to be joking," she dropped it on the table, "This is an insult we have been taught by the best of the best and you dare question it?"

"Humor me," Scott said dryly as he walked out of the room leaving Luki by herself.

She growled angrily and mumbled to her self about the "gull of that guy."

It didn't take her long to finish the test, she took the test to Scott and arrogantly threw it on his desk. "There, happy?"

She walked down the hall towards the elevator and took it up towards her room.

A few minutes passed before Katania exited her testing room as well and with the same attitude threw her test on the desk. "There, happy?" She walked towards the elevator and waited for it to come back so that she too could leave for her room.

Scott stared for a moment amazed at the similarities of the two girls. He looked at the tests, their handwriting was similar even.

Scott laid the two tests on the professor's desk, and sat down across from him.

"What is this?" Xavier lifted the first one from the table, "Yes," he said looking at the tests, "they are quite intelligent. They were taught by the best of the best, I'm sure. So that they could out smart, over power, and infiltrate their enemies' defenses."

Scott looked at him questioningly, "You don't mean that they're here to..?"

Xavier laughed a little, "No, Scott, they came to warn us. They just happen to have had very strict training. One is the ultimate fighting weapon, the other a genius."


	6. Chapter Six: Saving Cyclops

A/N: Hey all, it's Katania again. Jinxeh: yes, the base of the word WAS katana and I tweaked it a bit. I've actually used Katania for a while now but this is her best story to date.

Also, something I should have mentioned in the previous chapter: the name of the tattoo place (Original Skin) is actually the name of a local place in the city we're from. It's where the both of us have actually gotten our first tattoos and I was at a loss at coming up with an original name.

* * *

Luki stared at the clock, it was past three A.M. and she still could not sleep. The girls had been at the school for two weeks and gotten to know how things functioned there.

Her intuition told her something was amiss, but she could not put her finger on it. She climbed out of bed and got dressed, sliding on her shoes and slipping out of her room into the hall.

She looked down the hall before she entered her sister's room. She didn't make it very far into the bedroom before she was stopped by an adamantium blade at her throat. "It's me," she said. The blade was quickly removed, "I take you couldn't sleep either?"

Katania shook her head, "Something's wrong."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"Let's go," Katania headed out the door.

The two walked slowly down the dark hallway, Katania extending the blades on her wrists and elbows.

They didn't make it very far before Katania froze in her footsteps and Luki froze behind her. They looked down the staircase watching solders quietly entering through the front door which was wide open.

"Hey Kie, you wanna play a game?" Katania asked a huge, child-like smile on her face.

Luki's face lit up with the same smile and nodded, "Betcha I can hit two."

"I'll see your two and raise you one," Katania replied, lifting her eyebrows.

"Three? In your dreams, they're too spread out."

"We'll see."

Luki ran and jumped over the banister on the other side of the staircase landing roughly on two solders, both of whom promptly fell to the floor and did not move.

Katania, too, jumped off the staircase landing also on two soldiers. "Hey, that's only two!" Luki called out. "I win!"

Katania glanced around and spied another soldier. She jumped and brought the heel of her boot down on his head, turned and stuck her tongue out at Luki. The redhead rolled her eyes. "Cheater."

She picked up a gun that had fallen to the floor. "Kie!" She fought her way past two more to get to her sister. "Kie, they're packing."

Concern shown on both girls faces, "You keep back as many as you can and I'll go wake up our reinforcements." Luki ran down the hall to the alarm and set it off.

Lights flashed and a siren went off. Kids came out of their rooms and the X-men came running down the halls looking for action. "They're here," Luki yelled to them.

The soldiers were like ants, never-ending, coming from windows as well as the door. They fanned out through the mansion, giving the other X-Men plenty to handle on their own. Katania was right up against the windows, slicing into Kevlar and flesh with equal ease. Suddenly she heard a yell and a man who'd come up behind her with the intent of pistol whipping her with the butt of his rifle fell to the ground, three identical wounds in his chest. A hand was suddenly on her head, shoving her down and long claws swiping above her to take out the next guy. "What the _hell_ are you-"

She was shoved out of the way as Logan sank his claws into the next one coming through the window.

Bobby, Scott and Gambit fought along side them, Xavier, Jean and Storm fought from a distance.

A gunshot rang out and Scott fell to the floor not moving, blood beginning to show on his shirt in the center of his chest.

Jean screamed out upon seeing him lying on his back, not moving.

Luki turned to see him near death. "Tanny! Cover me!" She leaned down and pressed her hand to his chest and began the healing process. At first it came slowly, and then she could feel her own energy begin to drain quite quickly.

Scott opened his eyes to see Luki fall back to the floor, drained of her life-giving energy. He was out of breath, but to his amazement he was not dead. He felt his chest; there was blood but no wound.

"Bobby, get her out of here," Logan ordered, pushing Bobby towards Luki's unmoving shape on the floor. Bobby checked for a pulse, it was very faint and she seemed almost lifeless.

He pulled her down the hall, away from the action, checking to make sure that she was still alive when he had made it far enough away from the action that she would be safe.

* * *

Luki awoke on a cold steel table. She jumped off the table in a panicked motion, for a moment she wasn't sure who had lost the fight. But upon seeing her sister standing in the doorway she knew the answer.

Katania was confused a moment by her sister's actions, but after realizing what she was doing, Katania laughed at her. "It's ok, Kie, we're not back in Combat 101."

A look of relief came over Luki's face.

"You even had our old man worried about you," Katania said, "No one was sure if you'd make it. When you healed Scott he was almost dead. You were lucky this time."

Luki scoffed, "Logan, caring?"

Katania laughed, "It's true, you know."

"You know I thought we were messed up," Luki said, "but after having met our sperm donor, I think it could've been worse."

The girls broke into laughter, feeling much better about the situation.

Logan stepped in having caught the end of their conversation, he didn't look too happy, but he didn't say anything about it. "How are you feeling?" He asked with genuine concern.

"I think I'll make it," Luki said clearing the smile off her face. "Although I'm very hungry."

"That's your body trying to make up for all the energy you spent healing Scott and sustaining your own life," Jean said as she walked in. "Your body needs more energy from food: sugars, proteins and the like in order for the massive tissue regrowth."

Xavier followed her into the room. But he didn't say anything. He seemed preoccupied by something.

Luki picked up her clothes from a nearby counter and proceeded to drop her hospital gown and put on her clothes with no regard to everyone else in the room, all of whom covered their eyes or turned away in politeness. After many years of being poked prodded and examined by doctors and scientists, the girls were not uncomfortable stripping down in front of others. To them there was nothing to hide, or to be ashamed of.

"Alright, I'm going to go get some food," Luki walked out of the room, "You coming?" she asked her sister as she started to walk out of the room.

Katania followed.

"Jean," Xavier asked, "How close was Scott to death?"

Jean looked at Xavier, "Very."

"How close?"

Jean waited a moment before answering, "Well, it takes approximately four seconds for your brain to recognize that your heart has stopped entirely, after that it wouldn't be too much longer."

"Are we talking borderline resurrection?" Xavier asked.

Jean looked at him, "If she can bring someone back from the edge of death, imagine what else she could do. Heal the blind, the crippled. She's the cure for cancer."

"Don't get any ideas yet Jean," Xavier said keeping her in check, "The world is not ready to accept mutants into normal society yet. Or for that matter both of those girls, they won't let anyone separate them again, even if Luki can save them."

Luki closed her eyes, she was tired again; her body was still trying to catch up. She crossed her room and lay down on her bed.

She heard someone knock on the door. "Come in," she mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Bobby asked as he came and sat on the bed next to her.

"I've been very tired lately." Luki answered groggily.

Bobby smiled as he pulled a blanket over her body, "Then I'll leave you to sleep."

Luki reached out for his hand, "No, it's okay, stay with me for a little while."

Bobby sat down next to her again and touched his hand gently to her face, brushing back loose strands of hair. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

Luki nodded and put a hand on his. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, her hand going limp.

Bobby sat with her for a little while longer, making sure she was asleep before he left. He shut the door quietly when he left, turning out the light. When he turned around her stopped in his spot.

Logan stood in front of him, arms folded. "What are you doing in there so late?"

"I went in to see if she was alright," Bobby answered, "She fell asleep."

"This late?"

"I knew she was awake when I came up here."

Logan nodded and Bobby left.

* * *

Luki woke in a panic, beads of sweat formed on her forehead, her shirt stuck to her chest. She rubbed her eyes and walked to the door to her bathroom. Visions of the dream flashed in her mind, the memories of watching her sister being tortured, having to bring her back from the pain.

She couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. Turning on the water she splashed her face, rinsing the sweat from her it.

She grabbed a towel and wiped her face dry. When she stood up straight again she looked in the mirror, seeing a figure in the doorway behind her. At first Luki jumped, then she laughed, "You couldn't sleep either?"

Katania nodded, "Those dreams," she was quiet a moment, "they won't go away."

"I know sis," Luki embraced her sister. Then walked towards her bed, climbing in. she covered up in her blankets. She pulled the blanket back a little implying for her sister to come lay with her. Katania took up the implication and climbed into bed next to her.

"Together nothing can hurt us," Katania said, "Nothing can stop us."

Luki nodded groggily, "Nothing."


	7. Chapter Seven: Confrontation

One Week Later

"Dat a tear I see, Cher?" Gambit asked as he looked over at Katania who did indeed have a tear running down her cheek.

"What? No." Katania said wiping it away quickly, as, on the TV, Mulan looked and saw the entire country of China bowing to her "You're seeing things."

"Den why your eyes red, like you been crying?"

"Allergies," she snapped.

"Gambit don't t'ink so," he said with a grin.

"And if it was a tear, you know she'd never admit to it" Logan said as he walked in and leaned against the doorway. "Isn't that right, Tanny?"

Katania's eyes narrowed dangerously as she turned to look at him. "Excuse me?"

Luki walked into the room behind Logan. "Um, guys, the Professor wants all of us to go to the Danger Room for some briefing and then a few of us will be training afterwards..." She trailed off, seeing that _look_ in her sister's eyes.

"Gambit, leave." Katania said again her voice filled with dangerous attitude.

"Gambit have to get ready anyway," he said as he slowly backed out of Katania's room.

Luki was almost afraid to ask, but did so with hesitance, "What's going on?"

"How dare you," Katania said to Logan as she stood, ignoring her sister.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't give me that, you _fucking_ sperm donor!" she yelled, her carefully controlled temper bursting. "You never even knew about us until a few weeks ago and all of a sudden you're a protective, loving father?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault-"

"I don't give a shit whose fault it was! You weren't around when we were being raised, period. You weren't there, we ended up just fine without you, you have no idea who we even are. And suddenly you think you can start calling us by our personal names and shoving us out of a _fucking_ fight like we're _fucking_ infants!" she said, standing up in his face and her voice raising. Her training in psychology told her that it was a bad idea to get into the extreme personal space of a man with Logan's background and also raise her voice to the level she was while she was occupying that space. But at that point, she didn't really give a shit about psychology or what Logan was likely to do if she pissed him off too much.

"You were gonna get yourself killed if I hadn't been there!" he yelled right back at her.

"_Fuck you_!" she screamed. "I'm not weak! I don't need to be protected and I don't need your goddamn _fucking_ help and charity! I'm strong, I can take care of myself!"

With that, she shoved him out of the way and into the nearest wall, storming from the room before he could react. Growling, Logan started for the door but Luki grabbed him. "Hey, cut her some slack-"

"Get the hell away from me," he snarled, ripping away from her and starting for the door.

"She's right you know," Luki said with conviction, her anger masked in her superior tone. "You don't know a damn thing about us."

"Yeah and what the hell do you expect?" he asked. "I _didn't_ have any idea about you two, give me a break for trying to make up for some of it."

"Well, bright eyes, you're doing it the wrong way," Luki said flippantly. "Your first mistake was shoving Katania out of a fight. That's the worst idea ever."

"She would have been killed-"

"No she wouldn't have! You know why? Because she's got me," Luki said, knowing that she was driving the proverbial stake home. "At the Weapon X project, it was me and her, Katania and Luki. 'Wolverine' was only someone that she was always compared to, you're like a dirty word to her."

"So has she always bit the hand that fed her?" he asked ruefully.

"There you go, being an asshole _again_. If you knew her at all, you would know the big mistakes not to make with her. The biggest one being, getting between her and a fight she's in," Luki said. "Making any implication that she's weak is a close second."

Not wanting to sound too desperate for information but still to curious, he hesitantly asked, "Why?"

"Because, in the beginning, she _was_ weak. She was born with some kind of bone disease, she always had broken bones, always walked with a limp, could never play with the other kids. It was that way until she was ten and we got our powers and she healed herself," Luki explained.

"And what about you?" he asked, "You seem to hate me too."

"I can't hate you, I don't know you," she said solemnly, knowing how her words must have seemed like the salt being grinded into the wound, "that also means that I cannot love you either." And with that she walked out of Katania's bedroom leaving Logan to ponder her words for the future.

Luki walked into the Danger Room tagging behind most of the others she was still upset with Logan but she wouldn't let anyone know it. She went over to stand with the other young adults including Bobby, Gambit and a few others they hadn't yet met.

Jean walked into the room carrying some clothes she began to hand them to the young adults assembled before her. "You will need to go into the locker rooms and change into these, we are practicing to help develop your powers in a more in depth manner. As some of you already know, this is training you to become full members of the X-men."

"Ororo, Jean, Scott and Logan will be overseeing the training and helping to use your powers to there full potential," Xavier said, "I will come to watch your progress once a week, and sit with each of you to discuss possibilities. Like any course here it is a sixteen week class and you are expected to attend daily as well as practice outside of class. Please remember that this is an _optional_ class for young adult mutants who are here because they want to be. Please, go now and change."

Luki and Katania followed three girls into the locker room. Once inside Luki and Katania both stripped down and put the training suits on. They were made of thick cotton and fit well. They overheard one of the girls talking.

"This class is for those of us who don't want to leave and we need to at least look like we're doing something productive." She laughed.

Luki was about to leave the locker room when she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was a young woman. She was short and her dark brown hair was complimented with a white streak in the front, "You need to stay away from Bobby Drake." her thick southern accent showing through.

"Excuse me?" Luki asked in surprise.

She repeated herself, "Stay away from Bobby Drake."

"What does it matter to you?" Luki asked, "does he mean something to you?"

"Just stay away from him, he doesn't need to get involved in your drama." Then she walked past Luki and joined a group of nearby girls who were getting out of P.E.

"What was that all about?" Katania asked.

"I have no idea."

"It sounded like she was threatening you to me," Katania said matter-of-factly.

"I think that's a fair assumption," Luki agreed.

Katania did a few stretches, getting used to the new suit. She crouched down, bending her elbows.

SHINK!

Identical adamantium razor sharp blades sprouted from her wrists, elbows and knees, the sound making the other girls, except for Luki, jump. Katania looked up at a wide-eyed Rogue and grinned, the message plain in her eyes.

They walked back into the Danger Room, the guys were assembling as well. All of them stood and waited for something to happen. But it seemed forever before the Professor returned, followed by Ororo, Jean, Scott and Logan.

"This room is a specially built training center," Ororo began, "it uses the latest holographic technology with integrated sensors and robotic targets." She lifted her arm and pointed up, "That," above her was a mobile sphere with a blinking red light, "is what you are really fighting, and if at anytime you become unresponsive, they default and return to their chargers. They _are_ disposable, so don't worry about breaking them, that's the goal."

Scott stepped forward, "Every two weeks the difficulty level increases, there are eight levels available to you. During finals week you will be preparing to move up to level nine, which is your test. Under _no circumstances_ are you to ever access level ten, breaking this rule will result in death of the training party."

Scott stepped back into the line and everyone waited for Logan to step forward and say something instead he remained where he was and said shortly, "I'm here to make sure you don't kill yourselves or each other, that's all. Don't ask me for help or assistance, don't tell me if you have any questions."

Luki looked at Katania, and whispered, "Good, no contact with the instructor."

Katania smiled, "Thank God."

"Classes will be made up of four groups," Xavier said, "Randomly chosen, the first will be: Luki and Rogue. The second group will be Katania and Bobby. The third Gambit and Jubilee. And the last group is Peter and Kitty. Each group has a designated time in the Danger Room."

"What happens if we don't work with our partner?" Katania asked, her arms crossed.

"You will be dropped from the course," Xavier said with a raised eyebrow. "Any more questions?"

Katania shook her head, looking away. She could easily figure out what he was doing and she deemed it crap. If Xavier wanted a formidable fighting force, he should keep herself and Luki together. Splitting them was a weakening move.

"We'll start our practice sessions today," Xavier said, "Gambit, Jubilee, you two are first."

Jubilee looked at Gambit, her expression showing distaste for the Cajun man.

Gambit smiled at Katania, "Gambit make you proud, Cher." He stretched a little and flexed trying to impress her.

"Everyone else needs to leave, so that the session may begin," Scott said directing everyone out of the room, "if you are interested in watching you may do so from the control room, if not then you may do whatever until you are called. The order is Gambit and Jubilee; Rogue and Luki; Katania and Bobby; Peter and Kitty."

Luki shot her sister a look of slight concern, no one else caught it. Katania nodded and stepped in close to place her hand on her sister's shoulder, letting her know she was watching her back.


	8. Chapter Eight: Scooter Enslaved Egghead

Luki watched the empty room for the attack that would begin her session. She also watched her new acquaintance. This was not a good situation, she wanted to get out of there and soon.

BANG!

The sound echoed through the Danger Room and Luki jumped out of the way as a large mechanical hand landed on the ground next to her. The Danger Room reacted accordingly as the floor shook.

"Shit!" Rogue yelled as she was picked up by the sentinel-like creature.

Luki crouched down and as she jump forward she pulled two long knives from her combat boots slicing them through one of the sentinel's legs, and then into the 'circuits' in the arm.

Rogue fell to the ground with a loud thud, she screamed as the sentinel's other arm came back towards her. Luki ran in quickly pushing her out of the way and taking the mighty blow herself.

Her healing factor quickly compensating for the hit, she climbed to her feet and moved before she was hit again. When she looked up, Rogue stood in front of her and reached out touching Luki's arm with her bare hand with the pretense of pulling her to her feet.

Luki narrowed her eyes, disgust in her voice. "Nice try, bitch."

Katania was confused. Why did everyone seem so surprised? "What? What'd I miss?"

"Cher, Rogue just touched your sister."

Katania looked at him confused, "Okay…"

"Rogue is like a biological sponge, by touching someone she drains their life force, with mutants she can take their ability as well." Bobby explained, "Most people she's touched end up in a coma, in severe cases they never wake up, or even die."

"WHAT?" Katania headed for the door.

Logan stepped in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders and holding her back from her goal, "This isn't the way we do things here."

Katania punched him across the face, the follow-through of her blades slicing him across the cheek. She turned on her heel and began racing for the opposite end of the room.

Jubilee began, "She's not gonna—"

CRASH!

Gambit smiled, "Yup."

Glass shattered, falling down into the Danger Room below and into the control room itself, raining onto the control panel. Katania landed into a summersault and, using her momentum, took Rogue down with one quick motion. Katania pulled her arm up in preparation to bring it across Rogue's body when she suddenly froze. The holograms had disappeared. Luki's eyes widened, looking around the room and up to the control room. "Wh-what happened?" she asked.

Xavier was visible in the control room. "I had to stop her, she would have killed Rogue," he said.

"What'd you do to her?" Luki demanded, going up to Katania and shaking her a little. She didn't move. Luki noticed that her breathing was getting decidedly quicker.

"I froze her basic motor functions-"

"You _paralyzed_ her!"

"She would have killed-"

"I don't give a shit, let her out of it!"

"I will when she relaxes," Xavier insisted. "I won't allow her to kill while you two live in this mansion."

"God, Xavier, please let her out of it, she won't hurt the bitch, I swear!" Luki pleaded, stepping away from Katania. She noticed tears beginning to slide down her sister's cheeks. "You have no idea what you're doing to her!"

"Scott, get Rogue out of the Danger Room and to the medical wing to make sure she didn't get hurt during the practice," Xavier ordered.

Luki took a few steps back until she hit the wall and slid down, her hands over her mouth and tears leaking from her own eyes as she helplessly watched her immobile sister. She knew that the longer Katania stayed like that, the worse it would be when she was let out of it. "Oh god, Tanny," she sighed as Scott led Rogue out of the room.

As soon as Xavier released his control, Katania finished her swipe at thin air. "You _fucking_ son of a _fucking_ bitch!" she screamed up at Xavier, her face red and tear streaked. "What gives you the fucking right, how _dare_ you, you fucking egotistical, scooter-enslaved egghead!"

She dug her hands in her hair and screamed, turning and storming towards the closed steel doors. Not bothering with the opening mechanism, she used her blades to slice through the foot-thick doors, venting some of her anger. As she hacked away at the door, she cried out "You can let your sweet fucking Rogue get away with trying to kill someone but I try to protect my own fucking sister and I get fucking paralyzed and reprimanded. I don't want any part of your shit if that's the kind of justice you practice."

When the hole was big enough, she leapt through it and was gone. As she stormed from the mansion, she ripped off the battle outfit, leaving strips in her wake until only the tank top and bike shorts she wore underneath were left. Any door she met, she used her blades to rip through the latch and then kicked it open. When she finally got to the main door, she burst into the sunlight and began running. She didn't know where to but as long as she could move, she wanted to run.

"Luki, you have to go after her," Xavier said when the rest of the X-Men got down to the Danger Room ground level. The redhead still hadn't moved from her spot against the wall.

"I can't," she responded.

"We don't know what she'll do out there, you have to bring her back."

Luki chuckled. "You really don't understand what you've done, do you?" she asked, looking up at them. "You just completely shattered any trust and respect she had for you and this place. I can't do shit for you and I really don't want to."

"What happened, Luki?" Gambit asked, quietly. "Why she react like dat? I mean, we all get pissed if it happens to us but we don't take it out on de door."

Luki took a few deep breaths and wiped some of the tears away. "They did experiments on her," she said, forcing her voice to stay calm. "They wanted to see how much her own healing ability could take. They had her strapped down and chemicals pumped into her-" she looked up at Xavier, hate in her eyes "-so she was paralyzed and couldn't move. She could feel everything they did, they didn't want to use any pain killers since they thought it might slow her natural processes. She could feel everything but couldn't even cry out."

BANG

Logan walked away from the dent in the wall, shaking the slight ache from his hand. He disappeared through the hole in the door.

"Where would she go?" Gambit asked.

"Anywhere but here. She probably went for a run or something, something that involves a lot of movement," Luki said, letting her legs sprawl out in front of her. "Good luck trying to get to her though; I think right now she hates this place and everything that has to do with it."

Gambit left the Danger Room through the doors to the locker room. He took his time changing, knowing that Katania would need some time to cool off. He put on his jeans and grabbed his t-shirt, pulling it on as he left the locker room. Down in the garage, he unlocked the keys for the X-Men's "special" cars and grabbed the one for the motorcycle.


End file.
